A Dream Come True
by haosthunder
Summary: Ok, so yeah. Someone asked me to make a Yaoi about some people at Hogwarts. Filled with fluff, so yeah... here ya go i guess.


A Miracle Come True

I sat alone in my room reading my favorite book when suddenly there was a knock on our door down stairs. "I'll get it!" I shouted. I walked downstairs and opened the door where an old man with half-moon glasses on and a woman in emerald robes where standing. I had no idea why but I felt a great tug of respect for these two strangers. "Um hello, may I help you?" I said kindly. "I do believe you may, we are looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Chase" said the old man. "Yes, those are my parents" I replied.

_And that's how it all began._

I sat alone on the Hogwarts express- after a tear filled good-bye to my parents- on my way to my very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly the door to my empty compartment opened and there stood 6 people. "Hey, can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full" The girl in front asked. "Uh, sure" I said. They all put their trunks and owls on the racks and sat down. "I'm Taylor by the way, and this is Ginny, Matt (Matthew), Alex, Katie, and Jade." "Hey" they all said. "I'm Tyler" I said. I looked around at them all, but really only paid attention to one person, Matthew. He was tall with tan skin, he had dirty blonde hair, and blue-green eyes, and a perfect smile with perfect white teeth, and by the look of his body I could tell he loved to play a lot of sports and that he was very athletic like me. "So what house does everyone want to be in if they had the choice?" Katie said. "Obviously not Slytherin" Jade replied. "I don't know about you all but I'm heading to Gryffindor House" Ginny said. "That's where I want to go" Alex, Katie, Taylor, Jade and Matthew all agreed as well. I just sat there looking out the window as the brilliant colors went by in a blur, not even really paying attention to their conversation until- "Tyler are you alright, you look… upset" It was Matthew, he was looking over at me concerned. The way he looked at me, made me blush "Yeah, I'm okay" I said quietly "I just left a lot behind is all; you see I'm a Muggle-Born and even though this is a dream come true for me, I had to leave my old life behind…" I trailed off, and they must have seen or sensed the sadness in my eyes because no one pressed my any further, but rather changed the subject "Well I hope you're in Gryffindor with us Tyler, but where do you want to be? If you could choose I mean." "Ravenclaw" I said simply. "Oh" he said sadly. I looked at him and but he wouldn't meet my eyes _is he upset that I want to be in Ravenclaw? _"Sometimes realizing your different makes you see things in a new light." Was all I said.

… … … … … … … … … …

The Sorting

"Chase, Tyler" Professor McGonagall announced to the hall. It took me a moment to realize my name was called, but even then I felt rooted to the spot, it took some encouragement from my new friends to get me to move to the stool. Half-way up there I glanced back they all had smiles on their faces and shooed me forward. I was lucky to have friends like them, who treated me no differently because I was a Muggle-Born, but rather accepted me… like family. I was up there now, I sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on my head. And immediately I heard it speak aloud so that not only me but everyone could hear it, just as I had heard it from everyone before me, but nevertheless it was still a surprise. _Ah I see intelligence. Yes a lot of intelligence, and creativity. I see you are very perceptive and open minded but also very brave and loyal. The traits of two Hogwarts houses: Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. But which to put you in? AH I know: _"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off my head as the Ravenclaw table burst into applause and I walked over to sit with my house. Giving Matt a somewhat sad look, as I went.

Soon all of my friends were called up and sorted; they all made it into Gryffindor. _At least their happy_ I thought. I couldn't help but feel so sad when I should be happy all because of Matthew. I hardly noticed when a blonde girl sat down next to me; she had a dreamy expression on her face as if wondering what new things she might see flying around. Then she noticed me. "Oh hello there I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" She said politely. "I'm Tyler Chase nice to meet you" I said. "Your upset" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I just stared down at the table "It's a long story" was all I said. "Well we do have seven years together… tell me what happened maybe I can help, after all we Ravenclaw's have to stick together, right?" She said with a wink and smile. I might have laughed had I not been depressed but I told her anyway.

*Flashback*

"Granger, Matthew" Professor McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat shouted out loud. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off of Matthew's head as the Gryffindor table cheered and applauded. He looked over at me with a somewhat sad expression that only I could see, because I had done the same to him. I tried to give him a smile so he knew I understood but I couldn't bring myself to do it. All hope and happiness seemed gone from this world… he seemed gone.

*End Flashback*

"You love him" she said simply when I finished. This time it was also a statement. "He must be very special" "He is" I said simply nodding my head in agreement. "Then don't just sit here sulking… go get him" she said shoving me out of my seat. "I-I don't think I can Luna" I stammered. "Well what's the worst that could happen" "Fine I'm going, I'm going" I said as she smiled and sat down to eat.

I walked over to where I saw Matt sitting with the Gryffindor's "H-h-hey Matt c-congratulations on m-making it into G-Gryffindor" He looked up then stood up and his expression instantly became cheerful from it's previously sadness. "Thanks Tyler, congrats on making Ravenclaw" he said with a smile. Then we just stared into each other's eyes neither daring to ruin the moment, that is until "Will you two just kiss already everybody in the school knows you like each other by now" It was Ginny. "Thanks Gin, they know now" I mumbled embarrassed as my cheeks became red and I heard Matthew chuckle. But it didn't matter because in that same instant he pulled me close and crushed his lips against mine. _Everything is going to be okay. _I thought. _No, better than okay…Perfect. _"I'll see you later?" He said a few seconds later smiling. "Definitely" I said smiling back my face still red. "Good" He teased back. "Just don't spend too much time in the library" "I'll try, as long as you don't go on any crazy dangerous adventures like your sister, Hermione" "How did you-"He started shocked. "Ravenclaw remember" I said tapping my finger to my head for emphasis. "I love you" He said before laughing and giving me another kiss. "I love you too…Boyfriend" I said smiling.

The next day I went to the library and was instantly amazed at the amount of spell books, scrolls, and potions books and well…Everything else. About two hours later my new boyfriend found me surrounded by books, reading. "I thought we agreed not too much library" he teased smiling. I looked up and was greeted with a kiss, I blushed and replied "Depends what you classify as 'Too much'" "Let's see if I can't go on a date with my boyfriend, then that's too much time in the library" "M-m-matt a-are you-?" I stammered but he cut me off with "Asking my incredibly amazing Ravenclaw boyfriend on a date? Yes I am" he said smiling. "B-but where? Were only first years we can't go to Hogsmeade Village for two more years." "You leave that to me I have a place in mind, hey you're not afraid of heights are you?" "No" "Good, now come on" He said with a wink grabbing my hand and dragging me out the library." "Wait Matt, my books" "Their fine" "Oh great my boyfriend, the troublemaker" I half mumbled half teased. He chuckled and said "Don't look, okay?" "Fine" I said now laughing also, closing my eyes and holding on to his hand even tighter.

About 15 minutes later my curiosity peaked and I finally said "Matt where are you taking me?" "Hold on were almost their baby" I blushed and he was right we were there within 5 minutes. "Okay Tyler you can look" "Wow" was all I could say "Is this-""The Quidditch Pitch? Yupp" He said with a wide grin. "You never let me finish" I pouted, he kissed me and said "I'm sorry baby; I'll let you finish from now on, ok?" "Okay, so what are we doing?" "Dinner, a match, walk and then I'll walk you to your common room" "Awe Matthew" I said blushing wrapping my arms around his neck to passionately kiss him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you more" He replied. "I doubt that" I said even softer kissing him again. Then we both laughed and walked into the Quidditch Pitch for our first date, holding hands and still laughing.

Our Date

We walked in the Quidditch Pitch where I saw a picnic laid out on the field "Matthew did you do this?" He didn't say anything but rather just grinned and laughed when he saw how red my face had gone. "Come on baby time to eat" We went down to the picnic and started to eat while talking. "Matt?" "Yeah?" "Y-your sister Hermione is Muggle-born and I was just wondering if-""If I was too, yeah I am" "Matthew…" I said sadly. "It's okay Tyler I just had more time to get used to the idea is all" he said smiling "now come on lets go play" "Okay" I said happy once again. He stood up then grabbed my hand and pulled me, on our way we started talking again. "So what's it like being in Gryffindor?" I asked. "It's fun, we stay awake all night playing, we test out Fred and Georges new inventions, but most of us never get our homework done without Hermione's help, she's the reason were ever on time and passing. I mean without her schedules and help we'd probably all be failing even though this is only our second day here." "Are you sure you're related?" I teased after he was done. "Very funny Tyler" he chuckled picking me up in a bear hug before we heard someone yell "HEY ARE WE GOING TO PLAY OR NOT!" which caused us both to fall down. I landed on top surprisingly which caused us both to blush and laugh "You know you could at least wait until we found a bed Tyler" "Matthew!" I said blushing even more, but before I could say anything else he shut me up with a kiss.

Just then the person who yelled walked over and said "OI! Get a room you two!" He was a boy with red hair and a lot of freckles. "Sorry Ron, we just couldn't wait" I smacked Matt's chest which just made him laugh playfully "I'm just playing Tyler" He teased. I got up and so did him "Hi I'm Tyler Chase, 1st year Ravenclaw" "I'm Ronald Weasley, 2nd year Gryffindor, and these are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" He said gesturing to the two people standing next to him. "Hey" The both said waving. "Hello Harry" I said. "It's nice to meet you" I said smiling at him. "Same here" "And thank you Hermione for keeping my boyfriend straight" I said giving her a hug. "My pleasure" she said. "Come on now, let's play" Ron said.

After a quick game of 2-on-2 (Me&Matt v. Harry&Ron) Quidditch with Hermione as referee it started to get dark. "Come on lets go inside" I said "I don't want to be out here at dark" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we started to walk inside. Matthew grabbed my hand when we started to walk. After a couple minutes I heard my name being called "Tyler!" someone was calling. I saw who it was and recognized Luna "Luna! Over here" she heard me and ran up to us. "There you are, me and the others have been worried sick" she said in her dreamy voice. "Sorry, my boyfriend dragged me off on an unexpected date, by the way you two haven't met. Luna this is Matthew" "Hello" she said to him. "Hey, and thanks by the way Tyler told me you were responsible for us getting together. "Sort of, I got him over there and Ginny got you two to kiss" "Remind me to thank her as well" he said smiling.

We finally got to the castle and started for our common rooms. "Matt you should go with the others, I'll walk with Luna" "You sure?" "Yeah, you go on ahead" "Okay, I love you" "I love you too Matt" I said giving him a kiss. "Night" he said. "Night" I replied. Matt, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to walk to their common room and I and Luna went to ours. We started to walk up the grand staircase. "So where did he take you?" Luna asked. "He dragged me off to the Quidditch Pitch for a date" I said with a slight blush. "What did you do?" she asked. So I told her about how he picked me up from the library, the picnic, the bear hug, and the game. "Wow, he seems really sweet." She said. "Yeah, he is" I said smiling to myself. By this time we were at the Ravenclaw common room door. "Ready?" I asked. Luna nodded, and I knocked on the door, waiting for our riddle from the eagle door knocker. "What are the three D's of apparition?" The doorknocker asked. "Wait I know this one" I said. "The three D's are destination, determination and deliberation" "That's correct" The knocker said. "Nice going, Tyler" Luna said. "Thanks Luna" I said smiling. Then together we walked through the door into our common room. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Everyone shouted once they saw me (and Luna) enter. "Sorry for making you all worry" I said. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Where were you?!" Our friend Zack said. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry but Matt dragged-"I stated but was cut off by Cho Chang saying. "Hold up, who's Matt?" She said. I blushed a bright crimson, and replied. "He's my boyfriend, he picked me up from the library and took me to the Quidditch pitch for a date, and we were on our way back when Luna found us." I said. There were several Awe's, that's sweet, congratulations, and tell us everything's. So I did. "So when are you going to let us meet him?" Cho asked when I was done. Before I could answer an owl flew in from the open window and landed on my lap, it had a letter in its mouth, addressed to me. I opened the letter and read it out loud. It read:

_Hey beautiful, I'm sorry if you were sleeping and I woke you. I just couldn't bear to be away from you just yet. You and I are like a wizard and their patronus- a perfect match, each other's other half, and built to last. I really hope I can talk you into sneaking out tonight, there's someone I want you to meet. If you want to you can bring Luna or another Ravenclaw with you, if you decide to come I'll be waiting at the bottom of the Grand Staircase with Ron and Hermione at 11:00 Pm. I hope to see you there._

_I love you and Miss you, _

_You're Boyfriend, Matthew_

"Well of course I'm going! Is he stupid?! Quick what time is it?" I asked nobody in particular. "Uhh, it's 10:55" Michael Corner said glancing at his watch. "You better hurry if you're going to make it!" Someone shouted. "GO!" Cho shouted" And we want to hear all about it when you get back!" she finished, pushing me and Luna out the door.

Meeting Hagrid

"It's about time" Ron said, when me and Luna arrived at the bottom of the staircase. Ignoring him I walked over to Matthew and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm guessing you got my letter" he said, pink dusting his cheeks. I nodded. "You're really sweet you know that Matt" I said. "Yeah, and I meant every word." He said. "I know, I love you" I said. "I love you more" he answered.

"You know you never did say what took you so long" Matt said. "Sorry my boyfriend didn't give me much notice" I said. He chuckled. "You know, I think you're a bad influence on me, it's our second day here and you already have me sneaking out at night" I said. "Oh yeah, blame me" he said. "I will" I teased. "Anyway, you know that's why you love me" he teased back. "Unfortunately" I said/mumbled. He chuckled again. "I heard that" he said. I stuck my tongue out and pretended to pout, which only made him laugh harder, and kiss my cheek. Causing me to blush. "We're almost there" he whispered into my ear. "Good" I said. "Where are you taking us anyway?" I asked. "You'll see" he said with a devious smirk. "Matt" I whined, he chuckled.

"Ok Tyler, Luna, close your eyes." Matthew said. "How will we see?" Luna said, I nodded. "Don't worry, about that." He said winking. "Now I'm scared." I said. "Don't be" Hermione said. "Why?" Luna asked. "Matt will lead his boyfriend, and Ron will lead Luna" She said. "Ok" I and Luna said, as Matt grabbed my hand, and Luna grabbed Ron's, our eyes closed. A few minutes later we stopped. "Ok were hear" Ron said. "Where?" Luna asked. "Open your eyes and see." "Same time?" I asked Luna. "Yeah" she said. "1…2…3!" I said and we both opened our eyes. "Whoa… that is one big hut, who's is it." I asked. "A friend of ours" Hermione answered, walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Hagrid! It's us! Open up!" she shouted. Then I heard barking and a scream. My scream. "WHAT was that!" I said. "Shh, Its okay it was only fang" Matt said grabbing my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Just _Fang_?" I said. He nodded. "Who's Fang?" Luna asked.

Suddenly the door opened and a large man with a scraggly black beard blocked the doorway. My eyes widened at the sight. "Well he's my dog o'course" the large man, whom I assumed was Hagrid, answered. I took a step back behind Matt, who laughed and shook his head at me. Then suddenly a large over-sized dog came out of the house and walked over to me. I took another step back but ended up tripping and falling. "Oof" I said when I hit the ground. "Tyler! Are you ok?" Matthew said extended a hand to me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I said grabbing his hand. "Can I laugh now then?" he asked, jokingly. "Matt" I said pouting. "Sorry babe, it was a little funny though, I mean it's just a dog." He said. "A big dog, named fang" I said. "Sure, sure" he said smiling. "You know what?" I said smiling too. "What?" Matt asked. I yanked on his hand and he fell down on top of me. "Now you're down here too" I said smirking. "You know, we should really be doing this on a bed." He said, I blushed a bright red. "Oh great, my boyfriends a trouble maker _and _a pervert, lovely" I said sarcastically. "Well one of us has to be, and besides it made you blush. Didn't it?" he said pulling us up. "So?" I said. "That means you were thinking about it too" He said. "I- I was not!" I protested, blushing again. "Sssuuurree you weren't" He said holding out the 'Sure' and rolling his eyes. "I wasn't!" I protested again. But before I could say anything else, Matt pulled me by the hand to him, wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered "I love you, Tyler" in my ear before giving me quick kiss and leading me inside. "I love you too, Matthew" I whispered back.

Up Late

"So Hermione, who do we got here?" Hagrid asked, pointing at me, I leaned back, closer into Matthew. We were sitting Hagrid's couch inside his hut. His dog, fang was by Hermione's feet, his head on her lap. I was sitting next to Matthew, his arm around me and me leaning into him, and his side. Luna was on my other side, next to Ron. Hermione sat on Matthew other side, with Hagrid in a chair facing all of us. 'This is one _big _couch' I thought. "They're both friends of ours, that there is Luna Lovegood" Hermione said point to Luna, who in turn smiled and said hello to Hagrid. "And this here is my boyfriend Tyler, they're both Ravenclaw's" Matthew finished for her. "Hello there" Hagrid said, extending his hand to me. "H-hello" I said, quietly, still not taking his hand. "He's shy, at first." Matthew said. "Ah, I see. Well it's nice to meet you Tyler, Luna" He said, retracting his hand and nodding at both of us. We both nodded back.

I'm not quite sure what happened after that, it all happened so fast. A bucket fell over, Ron yelped, something ran across the floor and then there were 5 wands pointed at a creature in the far corner. "W-what is it?" Ron stammered. "No idea" I, Luna, and Matt said in unison. "Hagrid, is that the Blast-Ended Skrewt you were talking about before? Hermione asked. "Actually, well… yes it is" Hagrid answered. "Hagrid! Those things are dangerous! I thought you said you weren't going to breed them." Hermione scolded. "Leave it to a Gryffindor to answer a question" Matthew teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh. "It doesn't count if the object of the question is made up." I answered back. "Look at you, sounding all smart" he said kissing me quickly, making me blush. 50 shades of red.

Ron shrieked. "Someone do something its moving" he said pointing, at the creature. Now that I actually got a good look at the Blast-Ended Skrewt… it was ugly, and smelly. It looked like a pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobsters. It had legs sticking out at odd angles. The Skrewt was about six inches long and smelled strongly of rotten fish. And yes… it was moving, the ugly, slimy, and shell-less lobster was coming our way. "Leave it to a Gryffindor to cower in the face of danger" I teased Matthew this time. "Shut-up" he said playfully, I stuck my tongue out again. "Just do it" he said leaning down and placing his forehead on mine. "Fine" I mumbled. "Thank you, honey" he said. I turned around and pointed my wand at the Blast-Ended Skrewt that just started to blast out small sparks of fire. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" I yelled and the Skrewt froze in its tracks. And we all relaxed. "Hagrid if you **EVER** create anything like that again I will personally hunt you down" I said sternly, before looking at the time, 1:00 Am. "Luna, we have to go , everyone's going to be worried about us again." I said. "Yes, I suppose your right." She said. "Are you all coming?" I and Luna asked. "Actually, Ron and Hermione have to talk to Hagrid about something but, I'll walk you to your tower." Matt said, grabbing my hand as we said good-bye to everyone and walked out the door with Luna.

We were at the Grand staircase when Matthew let go. "Well I guess I have to let you go." He said. "Not necessarily. The ravenclaws want to meet you" I said. "Oh they do, do they?" he said with a smirk. "Actually yes, and they also said that we have to tell them what happened tonight when we got back, so I'm sure their still up, waiting in the common room." Luna said. "So let's go" I said once again grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him up to Ravenclaw tower, where the eagle door knocker awaited us. Luna approached the door and knocked on it. Once again the musical voice of the eagle door knocker spoke. "Can you name the four founders of Hogwarts, and each of their magical artifacts?" it said. "Helga Hufflepuff, and her golden cup" Luna said. "Rowena Ravenclaw, and her magical Diadem" I continued. "Godric Gryffindor, and his magic sword" Luna added. "And Salazar Slytherin, who possessed a magical locket" I finished. "Very Good" The eagle door knocker said, before opening to allow entrance into the Ravenclaw Common Room. "So what do you think?" I asked Matthew, who stared in awe at the knocker. "What? No password?" he asked. "Of course not" Luna said walking in. "We don't need one" I said. "The knocker's questions have kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years." I continued, also walking into our common room. "But what if you get it wrong?" Matt asked. "Then you have to wait for someone else to come along, who can answer it correctly" I said. "That way you learn, you see?" Luna finished. "I guess" he said, now walking in as well.

Ravenclaw Tower

"Hey, everyone we're back!" I yelled not realizing everyone was still in the common room waiting for us. "But I guess you already know that, geez don't you people sleep." I mumbled. "Not really, no" Cho said, walking up to me and giving me (and Luna) a hug. "So how'd it go, tell us everything" She continued. "Well we did find out that some Gryffindor's cower in the face of danger" I said walking over to a chair in the corner and sitting down in it. "And just so were clear that Gryffindor was not me" Matthew said following me over to the chair and sitting on the arm of it. And just like that everyone seemed to connect the dots, but Cho was the one to speak first. "I'm guessing you're the Matthew, that we all heard so much about?" She said. "You really did tell them about me didn't you, Tyler?" He asked looking at me. "I told you they wanted to meet you, didn't I" I answered. Matthew turned back to Cho Chang and answered her question with "Yeah, I'm Matthew" Suddenly our friend Elizabeth yelled out "AWE That letter you wrote was so sweet!" Matthew blushed and started to scratch the back of his head, nervously. "You read them the letter didn't you?" he said. "Yupp" I answered. "Is there anything you didn't tell them?" He teased. I thought for a second. "Nope" I said smiling. "Lovely, my boyfriend the gossip" he said, copying me. I stuck my tongue out again, and he laughed. "You just love doing that don't you?" he said. I smiled. "You know one of these times, I'm gonna grab your tongue" Matt said. "We'll see" I said. "Is that a challenge?" He asked. "Bring it on Gryffindor" I said. "You're going down Ravenclaw" he said. And with that we started our game, I poked my tongue out and Matthew tried to grab it. He wasn't doing too well. "You know they really are a great match, soul mates even" Luna said. Everybody else agreed, but we only half heard, I and Matthew were still caught up in our game.

Finally after about five minutes He finally caught my tongue. "Finally!" He shouted. "I don't know how you do that Tyler, but your tongue is fast." He said, winking and letting my tongue go. "That's even more perverted then the last thing you said." I said. "What did he say?" Zack said. I told everyone about what happened when we fell. After I was done all the guys laughed and Matthew said "You can deny it all you want Tyler but I know you were thinking the same thing." "I was not!" I said blushing. "Then why are you blushing?" Matthew countered. I couldn't come up with a reply so I stayed silent; he seemed to realize that and started to laugh again. "Gotcha" he teased. "Shut up" I mumbled, blushing again. "Yes dear" Matthew said kissing my cheek, and chuckling.

We all stayed awake for a while longer, just talking and playing around, until we got tired and decided to go to bed. Everyone went to bed and soon it was just be and Matthew. "So, I guess so you have to go now, huh?" I asked sadly. "I guess so, baby" He replied just as sadly. "I don't want you to go, Matthew" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Then I'll just stay here, and sleep with you?" Matthew half stated/ half asked. "Absolutely, just don't try anything perverted." I said. Matt fake pouted and said "Awe. Okay Tyler, I promise."

Classes

I woke up to a smiling Mathew looking at me. We were in the 1st year Ravenclaw Boys Dormitory. I and Matthew were lying in my bed, with my head lying on his chest. One arm/ hand also on his chest, with the other going under his arm and under the pillow. Matthew had one arm (the same arm that mine goes under) around my waist with the other going across me and connecting with his other hand, by my waist. "What's so funny?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "The way you're looking at me." I said. "What about it?" He asked still confused. "You're looking at me like you're a blind man, who's seeing the sun for the very first time." I said. "That's because, you are my sun Tyler" He said giving me a kiss, and hugging me. "I love you, Tyler" He whispered in my ear. "I love you, Matthew" I said back.

"What time is it?" I asked Matthew. "We still got about an hour and a half" He answered. "So a half hour for me to get ready, half an hour for you, and then breakfast" I said, getting up and finding my clothes, and promptly changing. After I finished getting ready I and Matthew left Ravenclaw Tower so he could get ready in Gryffindor. "Why are you so tired?" I asked Matt after seeing him for about the fifth time. "It's so early in the morning; I'm not awake until about noon." He said. "Go to sleep earlier." I said. "Tried that" he replied. "Then you're a bum" I said, teasing him. "Then your dating a bum" he teased back. "Good point" I said.

As we reached the entrance to The Gryffindor Common Room, Matthew said "Wattlebird" causing the portrait of The Fat Lady to swing open, revealing the entrance to the common room. "In fact, change what I said before" I said as we entered the deserted common room. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Your all bums, is anyone even awake or did they all decide to raid the Great Hall together?" I said, this caused Matthew to laugh. "They'll be up in a minute" He said. "I'm gonna go get ready" He said, giving me a kiss. "I won't be long" He said walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

A few minutes later Taylor, Ginny, Alex, Katie, and Jade all came into the Common Room, dressed and completely ready for the day. "Tyler!" Ginny yelled running over to me and pulling me into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Trying to kill my boyfriend, Ginny?" Matthew said walking into the room, and over to me. "Sorry" She said. Matthew wrapped his hands around my waist, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I'm hungry" I said suddenly, and just to emphasis my point my stomach grumbled. "And you said I was the bum in our relationship" Matthew teased. "How does being hungry mean I'm a bum?" I asked. "How am I supposed to know, you're the Ravenclaw" He answered. "You're supposed to know, because you said it." I said. "Whatever, let's go eat" Jade said. "You can finish your conversation in the Great Hall." She continued, as we all walked out of the Common Room and made our way to breakfast.

… … … … … … … … … …

The 7 of us walked into the Great Hall. My friend Zack walked up to us "Hey Tyler, who are your friends?" He asked indicating the Gryffindor's, aside from Matt. "These are my friends I rode with here on the train. Taylor, Ginny, Alex, Katie, and Jade" I said pointing to each as I said their names. "Sweet, are you still singing at the party tonight?" Zack asked. "Yeah, sure I don't mind" I said. "What party?" Taylor asked. "Oh, us Ravenclaws are having a party up in our Common Room to celebrate the new school year" He said. "I was actually going to tell you all during breakfast, but I guess Zach beat me to it" I said, playfully glaring at him. He laughed and said "Sorry man" he said. "Have you seen Luna?" I asked. "Yeah she's at the table" he said. "Thanks" I said walking away, pulling matt along with me, to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey, Tyler" Zack said before I got too far away. "Yeah?" I asked. "You don't mind if I ask out your friend Taylor, do you?" He asked so only I and Matt could hear. "Go for it" I said. "Great, thanks" He said, walking away to flirt with Taylor.

"Hey, Luna" I said sitting down next to my best friend. "Hello Tyler, Hello Matthew" She said with a smile. "Hey Luna" Matthew said with a smile of his own, before turning to me and saying "I'll see you after lunch, Tyler; I'll walk you to your first class." "Okay, I'll see you then" I said, as Matthew leaned down to give me a kiss before walking over to the Gryffindor table to eat. Blushing I turned back to the table and began to eat, only to realize all of my friends were looking at me. "What?" I asked. "What was all that about?" Cho asked, teasingly. "He kissed me?" I half said/ half asked. "Well yes, but I mean the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. It's like…" She started but I cut her off "A blind man, seeing the sun for the very first time?" I suggested. "Exactly" everyone said. "I know…" I said smiling, looking over at my boyfriend. "I said the exact same thing this morning" I finished.

… … … … … … … … … …

It was almost time for first period, and we were just finishing up our breakfast when Matthew came over to walk me to my first period class, Charms. Me, Luna, Cho, Zack, and Michael Corner, all stood up. Cho and Michael were a year ahead of us so they had a different class, they said good-bye and left. "Matthew walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist with his chin on my shoulder and asked "You have charms, right?" "How did you know that?" I asked looking at him, he winked. "I've got my ways" he said. "You took my schedule didn't you" I said. With another wink he took it out of his pocket and gave my schedule back to me. "Lovely" I said. "I love you, Tyler" Matt said, kissing my cheek. Turning around, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. "I love you too, Matthew" I said. "If you two are done, we have classes to get to" Jade said walking up with the others. "Yeah, let's go" Alex added. "Fine, let's go" I said, and with that we left the Great Hall.

On our way to charms we all started to talk about the Ravenclaw party later that night. That is until another Ravenclaw ran up to us, seemingly in a panic and said "Tyler, Luna, Zack. We need you up at Ravenclaw Tower, We can't get in." He said. "What do you mean, you can't get in?" Zack said. "And who's we?" Luna added. "And why us? Why didn't you just ask one of the older kids to help?" I also added. "We, the other first years, tried but we can't get the riddle right, so the knocker won't let us enter. We even got some older kids to try, but none of us were able to answer it. Please, will you help us?" He begged. "Fine, but let's hurry." I said.

With that we all rushed off to Ravenclaw tower, along the way we explained the concept of the eagle door knocker to the Gryffindor's. When we got to the door we arrived at the scene of a second year arguing with the knocker. "I'm telling you the answer is Aguamenti!" the boy yelled at the knocker. "That is incorrect." The knocker replied in its musical voice. The boy looked over and smiled at us, "oh good, you're here" he said with a sigh. Looking around I realized that there was easily two dozen Ravenclaws waiting outside the doors. "Isn't there anybody inside, to let you all in?" I asked. "No, the last person who was inside was already out when we came up the stairs." A first year girl said. "Ah, I see" I said. "Will you help us?" Another young girl added. "I'll do what I can" I said. Everyone cheered. Walking up to the Ravenclaw Common Room door, I knocked on it. "Name the spell used to create a jet of water out of the tip of a wand." The eagle door knocker said.

"The spell used to create a jet of water from the tip of a wand is Aqua Eructo. Not to be confused with Aguamenti, which causes a fountain of water to be produced." I said. "Excellent work, and very well-reasoned, I might add." The knocker said, and with that the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room, swung open. Everyone who had gathered began to cheer, all rushing into the common room at once." Come on, we have to get to class, we'll be late" I said, just now realizing how long we took. "Yeah, come on" Matt said, as we all rushed off.

We had just arrived at my charms class, and we were really late. "Ok, so I'll see you next period, Tyler" Matt said, spinning me around and kissing my cheek. "Are you walking me to my next class too?" I asked. "Actually we have next period together" Matthew said with a wink. "Transfiguration?" I asked. "Yupp" He replied smiling. "OK! I'll see you then" I said giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, I love you." He said chuckling. "I love you too" I replied. And with that we split up and went to our classes.

As we walked in Professor Flitwick came up to me, Luna, and Zack, as well as a few other first-year Ravenclaws who entered behind us. "And where, may I ask, have you been?" He asked, with a hint of anger, and disappointment in his voice. "It's my fault, sir." A boy behind us said, I recognized him as the same boy who ran up to us earlier. "What do you mean?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Tyler, Luna, and Zack would have been on time for class, but we asked their help to solve the riddle to get into the Common Room. A lot of us were stuck out of it; we probably still would be if it wasn't for Tyler solving the question." He said. "Is that so?" Flitwick asked, all of us Ravenclaws nodded. "Very well, but do be careful not to let it happen again, take your seats we will be studying the Hover Charm today" He added. "Yes, Professor" We said, taking our seats. "Oh, and Mr. Chase" Professor Flitwick said, I looked at him. "For helping out your fellow house members, I award ten points to Ravenclaw" he said. "Thank you, sir" I said, as the Ravenclaws clapped. "Let's begin" Was all Professor Flitwick said.

… … … … … … … … … …

The next few classes after charms however were pretty uneventful. I was able to sit next to Matt in transfiguration, I and Luna were partners in Potions, and History of magic was pretty interesting, especially since our teacher was a ghost. But now it was lunch time, As usual I, Luna, and Zack were sitting at the Ravenclaw Table. "So, what do you want to do during break?" Zack asked. "I'm writing a letter to my family" I said. "And I think I'll just go to the library" Luna said. "What about you?" I asked Zack. "Me and Taylor are just gonna hang out by the lake" he said. "So your flirting paid off?" I asked. "Yupp" He said smiling.

Before our conversation could advance any further the afternoon owl post arrived. Dozens and dozens of owls covered the ceiling, and among them I recognized my family's new owl, Artemis. Artemis swooped down and dropped a letter in front of me. Opening up the letter I saw that it was from my little sister, Lissa. It read:

_Dear Tyler,_

_We just wanted to ask you how your school is coming along, we know that you must be busy, adjusting to your new life. How is it, by the way? I hope that you have made many new friends, and that they make you happy and help you feel safe. Please, whenever you can, remember that we love you, and are very proud of you, Tyler. Write us whenever you can, and tell us how you are doing. We miss you._

_Love,_

_You're Little Sister, Lissa_

"Lissa" I said softly, and a little sadly. I felt terrible that I had to leave her behind, and yet she's still able to be happy for me. "I wish you were here, Lissa" I said starting to cry. Running out of the Great Hall I continued to cry. "Tyler!" I heard a voice call from behind me, but I didn't stop to see who it was. I continued to run until I reached the Ravenclaw Common Room door. Believing that I wouldn't be able to think in my current state, I simply slid down the wall and continued to cry. A few minutes later I was pulled into someone's lap in a strong, and comforting embrace. Instantly I knew it was Matthew, and that the others were there.

Someone knocked on the door and I heard the knocker say "How can a house elf be freed?" However it wasn't a Ravenclaw that answered but rather Hermione. "A house elf can only be freed if their master presents them with clothes" She said. "Excellent" the knocker said, and with that the door swung open. Still sobbing I was picked up, by Matt, and was taken into the Common Room. He sat down in a chair with me curled up in his lap. "Thanks, sis" Matt said. "Anytime" Hermione replied. "Tyler?" Matt said to me. "Tyler? What's wrong?" he continued. "He started crying, right after he read this" Luna said, and I heard parchment rustle as she handed him something, my letter. "Tyler? Is this why you're upset?" Matthew asked me. Slowly I gave a slight nod. "That's it!" he suddenly said, with realization. "What's it?" Zack said. "Remember? The first day we met he said that he left something behind. It was Lissa, his sister." Matt said. I don't know what their conversation was after that. I fell asleep in Matt's lap, curled up into a ball, and clutching his shirt. My cheeks stained from crying, eyes bloodshot, and nose slightly runny, with Matt's arms around me.

… … … … … Matthew POV … … … … …

"That must be terrible" Luna said. "I know how he feels" Hermione said. "Yeah, I do too" I said, looking down at my sleeping boyfriend. "You do?" Taylor said. "Just last year, we were in the exact same position, as he is now" Hermione explained. "Yeah, we were" I agreed. "I was proud of Hermione, but at the same time, I was secretly envious of her" I continued. "You never said anything" She said, softly/sadly. "How could I? How could I tell my witch sister, that I was secretly angry, and envious of her? That she was able to do everything that I couldn't do? That everything I ever wanted, you got? How could I tell you, Hermione, that I hated you for having every success I never had, but always wanted?" I said/ yelled, on the edge of tears myself. Looking at my sister, I saw that she too was starting to cry. "Like you just did now" she said. "That's why we started to drift apart? Because you were mad at me?" She asked. "I was envious, not really mad, but I was proud at the same time; and happy for you" I said. Without saying another word my sister ran over to me and gave me a hug. "I love you, Matthew" she sobbed. "I love you too, Hermione" I said, sobbing as well.

Tyler started to stir in my arms, when his eyes fluttered open I smiled down at him. "Hey beautiful" I said. "Matt, what's wrong? You're crying." He said. "Nothing Tyler, I'm fine. Really." I said. "Matt, you're lying." He said. "Tyler-" I started. "Matt, please if something's wrong, please tell me" he said. "Tyler, everything's fine, I promise" I said. "But you should write to your sister" I continued. "Ok" He said giving me a kiss, getting up and going over to the table to write his letter.

After a few minutes he walked over to me with his letter. Sitting back in my lap, he leaned into my chest and handed me his letter. "Do want me to read it out loud?" I asked. He shook his head. "Why not?" I teased. "Read it and you'll see" he said back. "Ok" I said. It read:

_Dear Lissa,_

_ I wish you were here so much, you can't possibly imagine. Adjusting wasn't as hard as we had originally expected, but seeing as how we had always wished for this, what can you expect? I have met many great people who are quickly becoming some of the most amazing people in my life, but the most important person of them all is my boyfriend and maybe even my soul-mate, Matthew. My other friends are Luna, Zack, Cho, and Michael who are in Ravenclaw with me. I also have friends who are in Gryffindor with Matt. Ginny, Taylor, Alex, Jade, and Katie. And don't ask me how but I don't even have a problem talking to them, usually I'm really shy but they effortlessly broke through that. Their all very understanding and don't pressure me into anything. Every day I learn new things both about them, this school, magic, and even myself. And guess what? We're having a party tonight, and the other Ravenclaws have asked me to sing at it. Isn't that great! _

_I really miss you Lissa, I'll see you soon,_

_You're Big Brother, Tyler._

"Awe, that's sweet, Tyler" I said, kissing him. "It's sappy" He replied. "But it's how you feel" I said. He nodded. "Do you want me to come with you to mail it?" I asked. "Mmhmm" he hummed, nodding. "Ok, let's go" I said as we got up, grabbing his hand we left. As we walked out the door I heard a faint "Their perfect together" come from my sister.

The Owlery

As we walked into the Owlery, I could tell that something was bothering Tyler, but I could also tell that he didn't want to talk about it. As he walked up the stairs to find his owl, his stormy grey eyes, normally so bright and happy, became more and more distant. Even his bright blonde hair seemed to dull. Yes, something was definitely up. "Apollo!" I heard him call. Walking up to him, I saw that he had indeed for his owl. Putting the letter in Apollo's beak with a few directions, the owl flew off. I walked over to my boyfriend; wrapping my arms around his waist I began to nuzzle his neck. I smirked when, after only a few seconds, he moaned. "M-matt" he gasped. "Yeah? Tyler?" I said, smirking. I continued to kiss and nuzzle Tyler's neck. When he moaned again, instead of smirking this time I stopped. It was when Tyler whimpered, that I smirked. "Come on, let's go' I said. "Where?" He replied. "Class, breaks almost over" I said. 'Oh, yeah" Tyler replied, making me chuckle. "What are your last two classes today, Matt?" He added. "Lucky for me, I have the same two classes as you, today" I replied. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology?" He asked, to clarify. "Yupp" I said, winking at him. "I love you, Matt" he said. "I love you too, Tyler" I said, kissing him. With that we left for class.

I and Tyler sat next to each other in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We were forced to take a quiz about our Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, and I instantly was able to tell that he was beyond conceded. Once we were done the quiz, we were finally able to actually learn something. "Ok, now that that that's done. Who can tell me about the Wand-lighting charm?" Professor Lockhart said.

… … … … … Tyler POV … … … … …

"Ok, now that that's done. Who can tell me about the Wand-lighting charm?" Professor Lockhart said. Instantly I raised my hand with an "mmnmm" and naturally I was the only one. "Geez Ty, your worse than my sister" Matt teased next to me, I quickly stuck my tongue out at him, he chuckled. "Yes, Mr. …?" Professor Lockhart started but clearly didn't know my name. "Chase. Tyler, Chase" I said for him. "Ah yes, and you're a Ravenclaw, just as I was" He said. "Lovely" I grumbled, Matt snickered. "Shut-up" I mumbled to him, he chuckled again. "Very well, what is the wand-lighting charm, Mr. Chase" Lockhart said, not hearing me and Matt. Standing up I said "The incantation for the wand-lighting charm is 'Lumos'. This charm caused the tip of the casters wand to emit a warm glow, not only does this spell illuminate dark areas, but it is also the only known spell that is effective in repelling spectral foes, such as Gythrashes and malevolent spirits. The counter-spell for Lumos is 'Nox' the wand-extinguishing charm." "Excellent, perfect, 15 points to Ravenclaw" Professor Lockhart said. "Now can anyone demonstrate this charm?"

… … … … … … … … … …

Matt and I walked down to Herbology with Luna and our other friends. "Tyler, you were INCREDIBLE, last period" Zack yelled. "Thanks, Zack but it was simple" I said. "For you I'm sure, but nobody can just whip-out an explanation like that" Jade said. We all began to laugh, and by time we were done we were at our class. Today we learned about devil's snare. A magical plant that constricts around whatever happens to touch it, the more struggle and resistance exerted on devil's snare, the stronger it constricts. The only weakness is light or fire, and it is a tentacle-like appendage that is spongy and composed of mostly vines. After class we all went to dinner, about half way through Ron and Hermione got worried that Harry hadn't shown up yet, so all of us went looking for him. After searching for a few minutes we finally ran into him, but he kept talking about hearing a voice. After walking for a little while longer be began to walk on a flooded floor. But what was really weird was that not too far ahead was Filch's cat, hanging upside down on a pole, petrified. And on the wall next to, written in blood was:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"Matt, I'm scared" I whimpered. "It's ok, Tyler. Hermione I'm going to take him up to Ravenclaw" He said. "Ok, but be safe" she replied. "We will" Matt replied, and with that we left. Luckily we were just in time, not too long after we left everyone, including the teachers, saw what had happened. The teachers ended up worrying about something, and naturally they wouldn't tell us. And Harry, Ron and Hermione are the prime suspects for Mrs. Norris's petrification. How typical. Matt led me up to the Ravenclaw Tower, and knocked on the door. "Who are the four house ghost of Hogwarts, and what house does each belong to?" the door knocker asked. "Nearly-Headless Nick is the most well-known name of Gryffindor's house ghost" Matt said. "Helena Ravenclaw, also known as The Grey Lady, I s the ghost of Ravenclaw house" I said. "The Bloody Baron is Slytherin's ghost" Matt said. "And the Fat Friar is the ghost of Hufflepuff house." Luna said walking up behind us with Zack. "That is correct" the knocker said. And together the four of us walked into the common room.

Matt led me over to the large chair in the corner, where we sat down together. Pulling me closer to him, matt kissed my head. "It's ok, Tyler" he whispered comfortingly. "I'm scared" I said. "It's okay, nothing's going to happen. The teachers will know what to do" He said back. "Are you sure?" I asked. "They're the best witches and wizards in the world, plus Dumbledore's with them" Matt said. Giggling I snuggled closer to my boyfriend, and fell asleep in his arms.

A Day Off

"Ty… Tyler…Tyler wake up" I heard, as I was slowly woken up. "Bout time, sleepy head" I heard my boyfriend say as he kissed me. "I thought today was Saturday, no school" I grumbled. "Well, yes it is, but you still have to wake up at some point" he answered. "Fine, what time is it?" I asked. "10 A.M." Matt answered. "Night" I said, laying back down on his chest and closing my eyes. "Don't make me do it" Matthew warned. "Do what?" I grumbled back. "This" he said, turning my head to the side; Matthew blew a huge breath-stream in my ear. "Matt!" I said, jumping out of his lap, now wide away. "You're such a cat, Ty" he teased me. "Am not!" I pouted, even though it was true. I and Lissa used to always joke about it. Chuckling Matt walked up me and said "Whatever you say my little kitty, come on lets go eat" "Ok" I said and with that we left.

Along the way Matthew told me that the party had been rescheduled for tonight, to give things a chance to calm down. And as we continued to descend the Grand Staircase we realized that maybe a party was exactly what everyone needed. People were still pretty spooked about what happened to Mr. Filches cat- Mrs. Norris.

Walking into the Great Hall we found our friends and kissed good-bye. "I'll see you later" Matt said. "Okay" I said back, smiling. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said, and with that I sat down next to Luna; and he went to the Gryffindor table.

"Did you have good night's sleep?" Zack teased. "Sh-shut up" I said blushing. "I don't know, you looked pretty comfy" Zack said back. "Shut up, Zack" I grumbled. "Oh my gosh, did you all… you know…?" He started. "Oh my gosh" I groaned. "You did!?" Luna, Zack, Cho and Michael shouted. "NO!" I yelled back. "Oh, good" everyone said, relaxing. "Why is _That _the first thing you jump to?" I asked. "Hormones?" Michael suggested, as I started to eat. "You all are crazy" I said, laughing. "Well have you ever… had… thoughts like that?" Cho asked. "No!" I said. "Yes, you have!" Matt yelled over from the Gryffindor Table. "How did you even know what we were talking about!?" I asked him. He walked over to me, kissed the top of my head, and hugged me from behind. "Sixth sense, my little Neko-Kittly" He said. "Maaatt" I said, blushing with embarrassment. Chuckling Matt kissed the top of my head, and went back to his table to finish eating. "Awe~ Look at Tyler! He's blushing!" Luna said, hugging me. "Luna!" I said, still embarrassed and red faced.

… … … … … … … … … …

"Hey baby. You ready?" Matt asked as he and our other Gryffindor friends walked up to us Ravenclaws. "Ready for what?" I asked as they stopped in front of us. "Whatever you wanna do" he said. "Maatt, I hate it when you say that~" I whined. "Why?" he asked, confused. "I never know how to respond" I said. "A Ravenclaw without words? Now that doesn't sound like my boyfriend." Matthew teased. "Sh-shut up" I said, even more embarrassed, while looking down to hide my face. Walking over to me and caressing my face, Matthew tilted my head- forcing me to look him in the eye- "Hey" was all he said. "Hey" I said back. Brushing his lips over mine he said "I love you, Tyler" "I love you too, Matthew" I said, embracing my boyfriend. "I'm glad you're my seme" I whispered. "And I'm glad you're my uke" he whispered back just as softly. "What's an uke?" Luna asked. "And what's a seme?" Jade asked.

… … … … … … … … … …

"So… an uke is… the shy one?" Taylor asked. We were in the shade of the tree, by the great lake. "Not always" we answered. "But… you just said that uke is the submissive in the relationship" Ginny replied. "As in, the lesser outgoing of the two, the more shy or the less outgoing" Matt said. "Oooooh" Everyone said. "Umm guys?" Alex said. "Yeah, Alex?" We all asked. "While were on this subject, I wanted to tell you all something…" he started. As we looked at Alex, questioningly, he continued. "I'm… an uke" he said.

… … … … … Matt P.O.V. … … … … …

"I'm… an uke" Alex said. "Whose uke?" I asked, sitting up and moving Tyler to my lap. "Actually the guy I like…" Alex started. "Yeah?" Zack said. "Well… he's straight" Alex said sadly. "Aawe, that must hurt" Jade, Taylor, Luna, Ginny and Katie said, comforting him. "It's ok, as long as he's happy, and besides… I get to see him every day" Alex said, saying the last part with a smile. "What house is he in?" Zack asked. "Gryffindor" Alex answered. "Rough" I said. "I know, I can't even imagine how I'd feel, if Matt didn't like me back" Tyler said, looking up at me, with sad eyes. "You'll never have to worry about that, Ty" I said, kissing him. "So… who is he?" Ginny prodded. Alex shook his head. "It's ok, you have to say it if you don't want too" she comforted. "Thanks guys" Alex whispered.

… … … … … … … … … …

A few minutes later Alex walked over to me and Tyler. "Tyler? Can I talk to you?" he asked. "Of course" He said with a smile. "But I don't wanna let go" I murmered into his ear. Turning his head, Tyler kissed me, and, reluctantly I let go. "Fine, that gets you a few minutes" I teased. Poking his tongue out, he followed Alex out of ear range.

… … … … … Tyler P.O.V. … … … … …

"What did you want to talk about, Alex?" I asked my Gryffindor friend. "I um, I wanted to learn about being an uke" he said. "What do you wanna know about it? Anything specific?" I asked. "Well, how does it feel? Having Matt, I mean?" he asked. "I've seen how he looks at you, he never lets you leave his sight, and he… he looks at like you're his everything." "That's just it, that's how it feels. You feel like that person _is _your everything. I have no idea what I would do without Matthew. He's everything I'm not. In a relationship its like the uke is the childish, playful personality. And the seme, the seme is like their protector, always making sure their safe, and keeping them balanced." I said, as I looked over at my own seme, and as we locked eyes, I smiled internally. "So the seme, is your protector" he said, more to himself then me. "Like in our relationship, I may be smarter then Matthew, but he's braver. Though I may know how best to win a duel, I'm also to shy to do it. He's not, so if it ever comes to it, I know he's always there to fight and protect me" I said. "But, don't you ever feel… powerless… in the relationship? I mean as the submissive, you have to do whatever youre seme says" Alex said. "Not necessarily." Matt said walking up to us. "Matt? I thought you were-?" I said, but he cut me off. "I said that kiss got you a few minutes didn't i?" he said. "You said you'd let me finish from now on" I pouted. "Sorry, baby. I forgot" I he said kissing my forehead. "Meanie" I said, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "What do you mean, by 'Not necessarily'?" Alex asked Matthew. "A seme would never force their uke to do anything" he said. "Uke's just naturally want to do, well… what we do. We cuddle and pout and stay close to our seme's" I added. "What does a seme do?" Alex asked Matt. "We protect our uke's and do whatever it takes to keep them happy" he said.

… … … … …Time Skip, 3 weeks … … … … …

As all of us sat watching the older kids pass through the gate to Hogsmeade, I started to pout. "What's wrong, Ty?" Matt asked me. "Huh, oh. Nothing." I said, with a fake smile. "Tyler" Matt said in his 'Don't lie to me' voice. "Matt" I whispered sadly. "Tyler, what's wrong?" I didn't answer. "Are you upset that we can't go to Hogsmeade Village?" He asked. "I am, but… that's not it" I said. "Then… break?" he asked, slowly I nodded, and began to cry. He came over to me, and held be close. Everyone stayed silent as he whispered comforting things in my ears.

"Come on, let's go for a walk" he said, I nodded my head. Helping me up, Matt held my hand and led me around the edge of the pond. "We wont be apart long, Ty. I promise." He said. "I don't want to be apart at all" I said, still crying some. "Then we wont" he said simply. "w-what do you mean?" I asked. "We'll spend break together." "H-how?" "I'll go home with you" "R-really? You will?" I asked happily. "Whatever it takes" he said, as we embraced. "I love you, Tyler" he murmured into the top of my head, kissing it. "I love you too, Matthew" I said, into his chest. "I'll race you back to the others" he said. "Your on" I said, rushing off.

… … … … … Matthew P.O.V. … … … … …

As I started to chase after my boyfriend, I heard a voice. "You there, human" it said. Looking around, I saw that the voice was coming from the pond. Looking closer at it, I saw that a mermaid was there. "Yeah?" I asked. "Keep a close eye on that other one, he's special. In a magical way." The mermaid said. She was pretty (I guess) for a mermaid, and a girl. But as we all know I prefer something… different. She looked to be about my age, and also looked different from the other mermaids in the black lake; she wasn't warrior-like like the others, but rather the stereotypical muggle mermaid. Bright colors and all, included. "What do you mean, by Tyler's special?" I asked. "He's not completely human" She said. "I know, he's a muggle-born wizard" She shook her head. "That's not it, he's also something else, something magical. And unique" "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know, but if you want I can help you find out" the mermaid offered. "That'd be great, thanks" I said. "You're welcome, human" She said. "My names Matthew; by-the-way. But you can just call me Matt" "My names Sheila" She said. "How will be able to talk to you again?" I asked. "Just come to the water's edge, and say my name. I'll hear you." "Okay, thanks Sheila" I said. "You're welcome, Matthew" Sheila said, vanishing, deep into the lake, as I walked away.

As I walked back to the group Tyler ran up to me. "Matt? Are you okay?" he asked, "Yeah, Ty. I'm okay" I said with a smile. He looked disapproving for a moment, but left it alone. "Anyway, I beat you!" he cheered. "Yupp, you did" I said.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me. "Actually, Ty. I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. But I promise, I'll spend the rest of the day with you, after that" I said. "You have to go?" he asked sadly, and it hurt me inside, but for now I had to keep it a secret. "Yeah, Ty. I'm really sorry." I whispered. "Are you sure you have to go alone?" Tyler asked. "Yeah." I said. "Ok" he said sadly. "But hurry, okay?" he added. "I promise, Tyler, I love you" I said, giving him a kiss. "I love you too, Matt" he said. Giving my boyfriend one last hug, I went to see our Headmaster.

… … … … …Time Skip: 15 Minutes … … … … …

As I knocked on the door to the headmasters office, I heard him say a faint "Come in" Walking into his office, I walked up to his desk and wasted no time. "I talked to a mermaid named, Sheila, today. And she told me that Tyler had something supernatural and special about him. What did she mean?" "This mermaid, did she have bright colors on?" He asked me. "Yes" I answered. "Yes, I know her. She is usually correct in what she says" "Do you know what she meant?" I asked. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Though I must admit, when I met Tyler, I too felt something special about him. Something, not completely human, or wizard, for that matter" he said. "Isn't there a way you can find out?" "I can try, yes. But there is no guarantee." "Thank you" I said. "You're very welcome" he said, and then I left.

A few minutes later I was down in the Great hall, searching for the love of my life, Tyler. Suddenly I lurched forward, arms were wrapped around my neck and my boyfriend was on my back. "Matt! You're done!" he cheered. "Hey, Ty. Yeah, I'm done" I said, spinning around, as we laughed. "Are you two done yet?" Our friends asked as they walked up to us. "Just one sec" I said, leaning down I passionately kissed Tyler, causing him to moan, I laughed. "Now were done" I said, smirking, as Tyler blushed.


End file.
